Syprios
Overview Syprios is a small agri-world residing within the Nerio system and supplies much of the food for the local planets. Fairly low in resources other than fertile soil there is little of value on the planet. This has led to it being fairly undeveloped and largely underpopulated. Temperate year round and not inhabited by any foul animals it is a relatively safe place to be (especially since there is a space marine homeworld in the same system). It has three large continents which are fairly flat and covered by woodlands, separated from each other by shallow oceans. Locations Lignium The largest of the three continents and the closest one to the equator. Most of the remaining forest are on the shores of this landmass. Many of the richer inhabitants of Syprios live here as well, growing plants used for clothing and shipping it to the factories in the capital. the largest farms, nothing but fields of wheat as far as the eye can see, are found here and are the source for the majority of the crops grown. Despite bearing the scars of the 13th Black Crusade, a crater taking up most of the continent's landmass the people still living here do their best to continue on- using the scrap pulled from the site to rebuild and using the fresh soil churned up as farmland. Fentum The northernmost continent and smallest as well. There are few farms or homes here as it is a fairly harsh place to grow crops due to its harsh temperature(roughly 1/4 of the landmass is covered in glacier) and ruined soil (from the fighting during the 12th BC). Some of the more interesting wildlife is found here, keeping to the deep woods and glaciers far away from the Maritiumus Fentum. It is also the location of the Syprios Militia's main training facility. Maritiumus Fentum An inland sea that is really more of a large lake spanning hundreds of square kilometers it has been tainted by a downed Chaos vessel that now stands more than a kilometer straight up out of the lake. Where the water was once clear blue and teeming with fish it has turned into gray brown sludge killing or mutating everything within it and around it. Silve The southernmost landmass and where most of the general population live mostly in small farming towns dotted around the landmass and several coastal cities home to millions of people each. The bulk of the planetary defenses are found here as well. Mende The capital of the planet and its largest city, it houses every important governmental building except the PDF headquarters located on Fentum. It contains the Syprios Senate Building (located on the only hill for hundreds of kilometers around) the planet's largest church, clothing factories and the headquarters/production center of the Ionnes Cervus company which holds a monopoly on all farming equipment on Syprios. History One of the first settled worlds after the Nerio Crusade, Syprios has remained out of the spotlight for the majority of its time but recently gained notoriety for being able to hold back invading Chaos forces during the 12th Black Crusade. There is little of note about the planet prior to the battle for Syprios and the arrival of refugees from the Kashidaan Cluster who've started to bring some more commerce to the planet. People and Culture ''"Ain't nothing sexier than a woman who knows how t'fix a tractor. 'Cept maybe one who owns her own land."-''a Syprios farmer They are mostly simple farming folk- largely uneducated, with thick somewhat slurred accents but not unintelligent, land ownership is a mark of status. Due to their lives of heavy labor and the planet's slightly heavier gravity they tend to develop heavy musculature- the city dwellers not as much but still noticeably so. The city dwellers tend to be better educated, with lighter, much more understandable voices. They tend to look down on the farmers rough voices and simple clothes all too easily forgetting who keeps them fed and clothed. Men and women are viewed as equals- especially on the farms and especially at harvest time when everyone needs to work together to bring in the crops. They are also equals in the government, both men and women serve as senators on women have served as planetary governor on occasion. As most of the people live in small farming towns populated by groups of large interrelated families, the typical farmer has a least 6 children, their more "educated" neighbors like to tell off-color jokes about their activities with their close relatives and farm animals. Anyone to tell these jokes in their presence quickly learns never to do so again- this is one subject that will send a Syprian into a rage. The other is being accused of cowardice, stupidity or some combination of all 3. Society and Social Caste Nobility are the wealthiest of the Syprian people and hold the most land. They are often politicians or friends of people in high places. The most massive fields are owned by these noble families. They are found all over Syprios, owning several homes on each of the continents is a common practice for these richer families. Largely centered around agriculture the vast majority of Syprians are farmers and land owners. These farmers are also a large portion of the active voters as it is a requirement to own land to be a voter. This leads to the laws/policies being inducted being shaped around whatever is going on with the agricultural situations (land disputes or water rationing as examples). People whom do not own any land aren't allowed to vote and typically are the manufactorum workers of the larger cities. More well versed in the ways of a concrete jungle than that of a farm the people who do not own land will more often than not ever have the chance to as land is kept within a family's grasp until there are no living heirs. Religion They are still a deeply religious people, seeing The Emperor as a father figure who values hard work and his followers giving their best whatever it may be. As such they see it as a duty to supply their crops as part of their tithes. The city dwellers build elaborate stone churches with towering steeples while those in rural areas worship in simple wooden structures or forgo any sort of ceremony, simply finding an isolated stand of trees and sitting alone in quiet reflection when they find the time to do so. Famous Groups/People * Syprios Militia - The PDF of the small agri-world, they have defended their homeworld twice from the invading armies of chaos and have gained fame for their exploits in recent years. * Elys Agrestis- The planetary governor and current head of the Syprios Senate he ruled the world during the 13th Black Crusade and now oversees the rebuilding of his world, he likely will not live long enough see Syprios wholly restored.